Beilert Valance
Beilert Valance stand im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg als Offizier der Sturmtruppen im Dienst des Galaktischen Imperiums. Nachdem er in einer Schlacht lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen erlitten hatte und anschließend von imperialen Ärzten in einen Cyborg verwandelt worden war, verließ er die imperiale Armee, um eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger zu beginnen. Er führte einen Kampf gegen seine eigene Vergangenheit, denn es missfiel ihm, ein Leben als Cyborg zu führen. Obzwar er nun selbst zur Hälfte eine Maschine war, war er von abgrundtiefem Hass auf Droiden und auf Menschen, die diese wie organische Wesen behandelten, erfüllt. Nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Luke Skywalker und dessen Protokolldroiden C-3PO änderte er seine Meinung jedoch. Kurz darauf fand er in einem Kampf gegen Darth Vader den Tod. Biografie Karriere als imperialer Offizier Viele Einzelheiten über Beilert Valance‘ frühe Jahre sind ungeklärt, doch sind lange nach seinem Tod mit der Entdeckung der Archive von Boudolayz einige Aspekte aufgedeckt worden. Demnach stammte Valance von dem Planeten Shinbone, bei dem es sich um eine abgelegene Minenwelt im Wilden Raum handelte. Auf Grund des frühen Todes seiner Eltern, die zu den Opfern einer durch die Hardan-Pest ausgelösten Epidemie zählten, war er bereits in jungen Jahren auf sich allein gestellt. Später wurde er von der imperialen Armee rekrutiert und zur Ausbildung in das Trainingszentrum auf dem im Arkanis-Sektor gelegenen Planeten Sirpar, der eine äußerst hohe Gravitation hatte, geschickt. So wuchs Valance zu einem ehrgeizigen Soldaten heran. Später diente er in der imperialen Armee des Nembus-Sektors im Äußeren Rand und wurde im Kampf gegen Piraten und Mitglieder der Rebellen-Allianz eingesetzt.Valance's Tale – Raid on Picutorion Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung von Praadost II wurde er in den Rang eines Sergeant Majors erhoben. In dieser Position befehligte er eine ganze Einheit imperialer Sturmtruppen. Als sich seine Kampagne im Nembus-Sektor dem Ende näherte, wurde er zusammen mit seiner Legion in den nahegelegenen Kwymar-Sektor abkommandiert, wo sich eine neue Frontlinie im Kampf gegen die Rebellen-Allianz gebildet hatte. Diese Kämpfe, die als Kwymar-Niederschlagung in die galaktische Geschichte eingingen, waren die letzten Einsätze von Beilert Valance für das Galaktische Imperium.Valance's Tale – Destroying the Past Zu dieser Reihe von Gefechten zählte auch die Schlacht von Doniphon, in der sich Valance bei der Explosion eines Torpedos, der von einem Rebellen-Jäger abgefeuert worden war, lebensbedrohliche Brandverletzungen zuzog. Daraufhin wurde er in das Anglebay-Hospital auf Telos IV eingeliefert. Die Mediziner konnten ihm unter Zuhilfenahme kybernetischer Ersatzteile das Leben retten, doch als er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte und erkennen musste, wozu er geworden war, erfüllte ihn die Vorstellung, von nun an ein Leben als Cyborg führen zu müssen, mit Abscheu. Er wusste, dass er nie wieder mit Stolz unter seinesgleichen auftreten konnte. Sein Hass richtete sich nicht nur gegen die Rebellen-Allianz, die ihm derartig schwere Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, sondern auch gegen den technologischen Fortschritt in der Galaxis, der es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte, dass er entgegen seinen eigenen Wünschen gerettet worden war. In den Droiden sah Valance die Verkörperung dieses Fortschrittes.Der Jäger! Aufstieg als Kopfgeldjäger Nach dem Unglück auf Doniphon, das sein Leben für immer verändert hatte, kehrte Valance nicht mehr in den Dienst des Imperiums zurück. Stattdessen begann er eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger. Schon bald nahm er die Verfolgung des Berserkers Alabar Double Ax auf. Nachdem er den berüchtigten Piraten zur Strecke gebracht hatte, bemächtigte er sich dessen Raumschiffes und benannte es in Kill Switch um. Daraufhin scharte er eine Reihe von Gefolgsleuten um sich, mit denen er dann beispielsweise eine Verbrecherbande aus dem Inneren Rand vertrieb und einen Sklavenhändlerring vom Planeten Thraisai zerschlug. Solche Missionen brachten ihm in der bekannten Galaxis schnell den Ruf eines Elite-Kopfgeldjägers ein. Im Jahre 0 NSY kehrte Valance ins Anglebay-Hospital auf Telos IV zurück, um gewissermaßen einen Schlussstrich unter seine Vergangenheit zu ziehen. Für diesen Einsatz bezahlte er die Prämie für seine Männer aus eigener Tasche, denn bei dieser Aktion ging es nur um ihn und seinen Hass auf das, was die Ärzte an diesem Ort aus ihm gemacht hatten. Auf seinem Weg durch die Krankenstation hinterließ er eine Spur der Vernichtung. Jeder Droide, der aufgegriffen wurde, wurde sofort zerstört, und Valance schonte weder medizinisches Personal noch Patienten. Schließlich löschte er auch die Computer-Datenbank des Hospitals aus, als ob er dadurch seine eigene Vergangenheit auslöschen könnte. Auf der Station für unheilbar Kranke stieß Valance auf einen im Fieberwahn fantasierenden Patienten namens Don-Wan Kihotay, von dem er einen vagen Hinweis auf Han Solo, Jaxxon und einen gewissen Jungen mit Droiden erhielt. Valance verstand das wirre Gerede des greisen Kriegers falsch und begann zu glauben, dass es sich bei dem Jungen mit Droiden um den Rebellen Luke Skywalker handele, der in der Schlacht von Yavin den Todesstern zerstört hatte. In Wirklichkeit sprach Kihotay von Jimm Doshun und seinem Droiden FE-9Q, die einer Gruppe von Freiheitskämpfern angehört hatten, die auf dem Planeten Aduba-3 den Verbrecher Serji-X Arrogantus bekämpft hatte. Valance wusste, welche Bedeutung Skywalker für das Galaktische Imperium hatte, und beschloss, dem Hinweis zu folgen und den Jungen zu jagen. Beim Start von Telos IV löschte er das Anglebay-Hospital vollständig aus. Suche nach Luke Skywalker Zunächst konzentrierte sich Valance auf die Suche nach einem Lepus Carnivorus namens Jaxxon, der den Freiheitskämpfern auf Aduba-3 angehört und daher eng mit dem Jungen mit Droiden zusammengearbeitet hatte. Er war überzeugt, dass Jaxxon auf Grund seines auffälligen Erscheinungsbildes leicht aufzuspüren sein dürfte. Tatsächlich gelang es seinen Mitarbeitern, den Gewürz-Schmuggler Jaxxon auf dem Mond Nar Shaddaa aufzuspüren. Sie fingen ihn mit einem Netz ein und versuchten, ihn durch die Androhung von Folter zum Reden zu bringen. Jaxxon wurde zwar kurz darauf von seiner Partnerin, der ehemaligen Piratin Amaiza Foxtrain, gerettet, aber Valance‘ Leute erfuhren durch eine Unachtsamkeit Jaxxons dennoch, dass sich der gesuchte Junge noch immer auf Aduba-3 aufhielt. Nachdem er den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, begab sich Valance sofort dorthin. Bei seinem Eintreffen musste er allerdings feststellen, dass es Jaxxon und Amaiza Foxtrain gelungen war, ihre Freunde rechtzeitig vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen. Darüber hinaus versuchten die beiden, den Kopfgeldjäger mit Jaxxons Schiff, der Rabbit's Foot, abzufangen. Dessen Schiff war der Rabbit's Foot jedoch in jeder Hinsicht überlegen. So konnte Valance die Angreifer abwehren und zu einer Notlandung zwingen. Der Jäger und seine Leute nahmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf und durchstreiften systematisch die Savannen von Aduba-3, um Jaxxon, dessen Freunde und vor allem den gesuchten Jungen aufzuspüren. Jimm Doshun versetzte jedoch eine Bantha-Herde in Panik. Valance‘ Leute wurden von den erschrockenen Tieren niedergetrampelt; nur Valance selbst entging der verheerenden Stampede, weil er sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Schließlich wurde er jedoch von Jimm Doshun, Amaiza Foxtrain und Jaxxon gestellt und musste sich vorerst geschlagen geben. Nun erkannte der Kopfgeldjäger auch, dass er einer falschen Fährte gefolgt war und es sich bei dem Jungen, mit dem er es hier zu tun hatte, nicht um denjenigen handelte, der den Todesstern vernichtet hatte. Aus Frustration und Zorn feuerte er den Blaster ab, der in seinen mechanischen linken Arm eingebaut war. Dies lenkte Jimm und die anderen lange genug ab, dass Valance zu seinem Schiff zurücklaufen und den Planeten verlassen konnte. Zusammentreffen mit Luke Skywalker auf Junction Einige Zeit später begab sich Valance nach Junction. Er hatte erfahren, dass sich die Rebellen auf diesem Planeten mit Ersatzteilen und Vorräten versorgten, und hoffte, dass eines Tages auch Luke Skywalker nach Junction kommen werde. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er sich in dieser Zeit damit, dass er steckbrieflich gesuchte Verbrecher, wie beispielsweise den Sklavenhändler Marko Tyne, zur Strecke brachte. Einen Teil der Prämien, die er sich auf diese Weise verdiente, benutzte er allerdings dazu, gebrauchte oder schrottreife Droiden von einem Händler namens Skinker zu erwerben, um sie dann zu zerstören. Er bezahlte Skinker aber auch dafür, dass er nach Skywalker und dessen Droiden Ausschau hielt.Die Rückkehr des Jägers Als Skywalker und C-3PO nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich nach Junction kamen, ließ Skinner Valance eine Nachricht zukommen. Dieser schaltete aber zunächst einen imperialen Spion aus, als dieser gerade Darth Vader von Skywalkers Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen wollte. Dann stellte er den jungen Rebellen. Zu seiner Überraschung besaß dieser ein Lichtschwert und wusste dieses auch zu gebrauchen. Als Valance auf ihn schoss, lenkte Skywalker den Blasterbolzen instinktiv mit seinem Schwert ab. Der abgelenkte Bolzen traf Valance und legte dessen kybernetische Teile frei. Der Kopfgeldjäger nutzte die Verblüffung des Rebellen und schlug ihn nieder. Als er ihn töten wollte, stellte sich C-3PO schützend vor seinen Meister, um sich notfalls für diesen zu opfern. Diese Opferbereitschaft brachte Valance zum Nachdenken. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich Menschen und Droiden füreinander opfern würden. So ließ er die beiden ziehen und beschloss, seinen Standpunkt in Bezug auf Skywalker und Droiden zu überdenken. Duell mit Darth Vader Kurz nachdem er Skywalker begegnet war, erfuhr Valance von einem Mann namens Tyler Lucian, der in der Schlacht von Yavin aus der Rebellen-Allianz desertiert war und sich auf dem Planeten Centares versteckt hatte. Das Besondere an Lucian war, dass er den Namen des jungen Mannes kannte, der den Todesstern vernichtet hatte. Valance hatte seine Ansichten in Bezug auf Skywalker inzwischen revidiert, doch er wusste, dass Darth Vader noch immer auf der Suche nach diesem Rebellen war. Um Skywalker mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, beschloss er, Lucian zu eliminieren und dadurch zu verhindern, dass er Skywalkers Identität verriet. Auf Centares zwang er den Barbesitzer Merl, der Gesetzlosen gegen Geld eine Unterkunft besorgte, dazu, ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Lucian zu verraten. Dabei kam es zu einer Schießerei, in deren Verlauf Valance Merl und zwei Gäste der Bar tötete. Als er kurz darauf von zwei Sturmtrupplern angehalten wurde, entdeckte einer von ihnen, dass Valance ein Cyborg war. Daraufhin löschte er auch die beiden Soldaten aus. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nun vom Imperium gejagt werden würde.Dunkle Begegnung Nachdem er Lucian in einem ehemaligen Hotel am Ufer des Flammensees aufgespürt hatte, wollte Valance kurzen Prozess mit dem Deserteur machen, doch in diesem Augenblick erschien Darth Vader, der durch einen gefangenen Spion der Rebellen von Lucian erfahren hatte. Um Skywalker so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verschaffen, trat der Kopfgeldjäger Vader entgegen. So kam es zu einem Kampf, den Valance, obwohl er sich tapfer und verbissen zur Wehr setzte, nicht gewinnen konnte. Valance gab sich jedoch nicht so schnell geschlagen. Als er von Vaders Lichtschwert durchbohrt wurde und auf den See zurollte, ergriff er Vaders Ferse und versuchte, seinen Gegner mit sich zu ziehen. Vader wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich mit ihm zu verbünden, doch Valance lehnte dieses Angebot ab. Er wollte Skywalker, der für ihn die Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten verkörperte, möglichst viel Zeit verschaffen, damit er es eines Tages mit Vader aufnehmen konnte. Vader beendete Valance’ Todeskampf, indem er dessen Hand abtrennte. Daraufhin fiel der Kopfgeldjäger in den See. Die aufgeheizten Säuren in diesem Gewässer, die organische Materie innerhalb von Sekunden und Metall innerhalb weniger Stunden auflösten, beendeten das Leben von Beilert Valance. Quellen *''Krieg der Sterne – Der Jäger!'' *''Krieg der Sterne – Der Schatten des Dunklen Lords!'' *''Krieg der Sterne – Die Rückkehr des Jägers'' *''Krieg der Sterne – Dunkle Begegnung'' *Valance's Tale – Raid on Picutorion *Valance's Tale – Destroying the Past Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Sturmtruppen Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger en:Beilert Valance